


New Life

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Continuation of Benji's StoryNico x Benji: Sion
Relationships: OMC x OMC





	New Life

Nico hummed as he watched the younger male wander about the house, seeing that Benji seemed to be a bit nervous but at the same time he could see the younger male was also curious about the new place. Amaterasu and Shiranui stuck close to the boy, and more then once he heard him whisper "Ame [or sometimes, Amate]..." then lower his voice, or "Shira..." then lower his voice, so the rest of the sentence was lost on the other human inhabitant of the house. Nico went to the kitchen to make lunch for them, not surprised when Amaterasu stole the boy's plate and sniffed at it quite carefully, then ran over to Benji with it, before running back and snatching his own bowl, and darting over to his brother and Benji, to eat with them. Nico shrugged to himself, then began to hum a soft tune to himself and when he called "Bath time, everyone!" he was yet again un-surprised when the wolves ran up the stairs ahead of the boy, sniffing out the bathroom and going around it as if inspecting, then growling at Nico and helping the boy [as much as is possible for a wolf to do, anyhow] with his bath.

He was, however, totally surprised when, upon calling "Time for bed!" a few hours later, the wolves came running and he watched from the middle of the room, but the boy said "Wait outside, boys." and walked into Nico's room, shutting the door and taking off his clothes to reveal the hidden cat tail and the collar with the bell, placing the cat ears on his head then looking at Nico. He made a soft, purr like human sound, then said "Meow, 'daddy'..." and walked to the bed, climbing onto it and saying "Here, 'daddy'~" as he fake purred again and laid himself out on the bed. Nico nearly choked, blushing and wondering what this was about, but at the back of his mind another voice told him it was probably alright and his body moved on its own. Benji squeaked and shivered, flinching when hands found his arms, then gasped as Nico leaned down and kissed his lips, then nipped his neck then shoulder, then flinched again when Nico jerked away and said "No...No! No. Benji, go to your own room." Benji whimpered "B-But, 'd-daddy'..." and flinched when Nico turned a slight scowl on him. "Go! Go..." he repeated, and Benji quivered as he retrieved his clothes and fled, mewling " 'Daddy' doesn't love me..." Amate and Shira followed him into his designated bedroom, and Nico muttered "That's not it...I want to do this without you thinking you have to do something like that. I do not want you doing something like that because you are afraid, I want you to do it because you actually want to, and also want me to be happy..." With that, he laid down, turned out the light, and went to sleep.

/Skip/

It had been a few days, and Benji seemed to grasp that he did not NEED to come into Nico's room like that every night, that he would not be harmed if he went into his own room or watched some tv in the living room for a little if needed. The young one flinched a bit, however, when Nico looked over from the couch and softly said "Benji, come here." He shivered as he meekly trotted over, lowering his gaze and trembling when hands met his arms, but the touch and tug were both gentle, and soon he was sitting on Nico's knees as a child would their father [whether related by blood, or not]. He raised his eyes to meet Nico's gentle ones, then gasped and squeaked as lips found his and soon he was pushed against the couch as Nico seemed to become more frantic, However, Nico reined himself in, and nuzzled Benji a bit before sitting back. "That is enough for today, Benji." he said, when Benji whimpered and reached out to grasp air with his fingers. He whined, then sighed as he nodded at Nico, both yelping when the wolves jumped up beside them. They each smiled as they pet a wolf, then went off to sleep.

end


End file.
